


Mirrors Don't Lie (Neither Do Your Friends)

by impactvelocity



Category: Farscape RPF
Genre: F/M, Wardrobe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impactvelocity/pseuds/impactvelocity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years of costume changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirrors Don't Lie (Neither Do Your Friends)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/gifts).



He looked ridiculous. He _knew_ he looked ridiculous.

"I look ridiculous," he leveled a glare at Claudia. She didn't bother trying to hide her smirk. Of course not. She looked like a total badass. He, on the other hand, looked like a prison monkey in a football helmet.

"Oh, relax, Ben, it's what? Three shots?" She rose off the couch and stood behind him to look at them together in the mirror. Her smirk was still firmly in place. "I do look a bit like I could kick your ass, though, don't I?"

Ben got them to drop the orange jump suit as soon as humanly possible.

\----

She looked incredible. She felt like she looked ridiculous.

"I look ridiculous, Ben," she said. She fiddled with the zippers on her vest, twisted and turned trying to test her range of motion.

Ben hauled himself off the couch and went to stand behind her so he could look at them together in the mirror. He ran his palms down her bare arms to stop her fidgeting. She stilled and looked at his eyes in the mirror. "I think we look pretty good," he smiled at her.

\----

He thought she looked amazing. She thought he looked really, really good.

They were standing in front of the wardrobe mirror, both all in black leather, Claud's hair long and loose, his gelled and spiky, and their eyes met.

Claudia quirked an eyebrow. "We are _unforgivably_ sexy, aren't we?" she asked. Ben didn't bother to respond to such an obvious question.__

\----

Neither he nor she cared what they looked like.

But sitting a foot apart, they looked like mirror images of each other.

He was propped up against a bench that had materialized for the scene, and she was curled perpendicular to it. The were still all in black--leather pants #7 for him, #12 for her, black tees that could have been interchangeable.

She looked pale to him, in all the black, surrounded by her hair.

He looked sad to her, arms pulled across his stomach.

The weren't talking as they waited for the lights and cameras to be reset. It was just before Rowan was about to call action again when he met her eyes and smiled wistfully. "Claud--" he started.

"I know," she cut him off.

"Yeah," he said quietly.

\----

The new and improved leather coat swung around her as she twirled and pointed the pulse pistol. His new leather jacket creaked a little as he mimicked the motion in the opposite direction.

She caught his eye as they swiveled, and grinned hugely.

"We are _so_ back," he said. And even though she knew it would totally blow the take, they'd have to start over from the total hardship position of her in his lap, she couldn't stop the laughter from bubbling out of her.

"Hell yeah, we are," she muttered into his ear as they reset. She didn't have to see his answering grin, she could feel it next to her ear and in his hand shifting on the small of her back. They weren't going anywhere.


End file.
